<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CEO by We_Are_Grounders023</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142480">CEO</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_Grounders023/pseuds/We_Are_Grounders023'>We_Are_Grounders023</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assistant Clarke Griffin, CEO Lexa (The 100), Car Accidents, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Office Blow Jobs, Top Clarke Griffin, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_Grounders023/pseuds/We_Are_Grounders023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa needs help with a lot of things, but still runs her business while trying to hide her weakness more or less in her hands. Clarke needs a job to help with college to become a med student, and let's just say it's roller coaster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>CEO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So i started a new story oops. I know this is short, but I would like to see if i should continue with it, or not. All mistakes are mine as I don't have a Beta, so I apologize if the editing is shitty.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexandria Woods not the easiest, nor patient in any regards at times very cutthroat sometimes too harsh. Lexa cold-hearted pushing new people to their absolute breaking point if they come any closer to her, or want to get to know her. Anya knew her best friend is difficult, but that is what a CEO has to be right? Lexa wasn’t like this before when the brunette was eighteen, she and her friends were struck by a drunk driver killing everybody, but Lexa. The CEO had a dream of becoming a surgeon not to follow her father’s footsteps, but her hands suffered nerve damage along with damage knee that force Lexa to use a cane most of the time to walk. The CEO took over the company at twenty-one years old within four months profit in over 982 million dollars by her vision of changing the industry of engineer, and technology. Lexa became the 25<sup>th</sup> richest woman in the World with 4.5 billion dollars to her name now. The tall blonde with dark highlights, and prominent high cheekbones walks when the elevator opens heading to Lexa’s office.</p><p> </p><p>The dark wooden door flies open, and a young girl exits the room crying as Anya made her way to Lexa’s office with Chinese, for lunch. As the tall blonde with higher cheekbones enters the doorway, she sees the CEO writing something done, but her hands becoming too shaky to finish it. Anya</p><p> </p><p>“Now Lexa why is your fourth assistant fired?” Anya teases. Green eyes gracefully lifted from the paperwork, and the brunette is something beautiful though there is short scar on her jawline that went to her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“She couldn’t simple keep up with me…how am I supposed to run a business when I have idiots that are being my assistant?” The CEO growls. The older woman places the white bag down on the expensive wooden desk as she took out a plastic continuator of Lo Mein with crab puffs for Lexa. Anya then turns around walking to the door to shut it, but can hear Lexa still grumbling over something.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand your frustrations Lex, but you can’t be impatient when you can talk faster, and expect someone to meet your speed.” She tells her. The CEO exhales sharply annoyed though waits, for Anya to join her at the desk as she grabs her chopsticks breaking them apart easily.</p><p> </p><p>“That is exactly what I want, but fine I suppose I need a new assistant now don’t I?” Lexa grumbles. This earns a side eye from her best friend chuckling a little at the CEO instead the two women talk about random things; this was maybe the only time the brunette was relax enough to not stress about her business, or hands. Anya wasn’t dumb that Lexa only best assistant was Costia, but was push away by Lexa after Costia told Lexa she wasn’t ready to be married just yet, and that was six years ago. A knock on the door stops the brunette from taking a final bite of Lo Mein, and clears her throat drinking her water before speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Enter.”</p><p> </p><p>The door opens and Echo enters the room with a file in her hands; Echo appeared apologetic at the interruption, but came in when her boss moves her hand. Anya watch as the woman place the file in Lexa’s hand carefully then is met with intense green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You have an interview with Clarke Griffin who will be your new assistant.” Echo says. The CEO places the file beside her food, and carefully wipes her mouth trying her hardest not to show her shaky hands, but everyone knew about it though they never really said, or acted on that.  The last person that made fun of the boss ended up being fired, and soon enough exploded…yeah Alexandria Woods was someone you didn’t want to mess with.</p><p> </p><p>“What time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Noon ma’am.” Echo replies quickly. The CEO doesn’t say anything instead waved the woman off beside Anya saying thank you, though Anya could see her friend becoming the stoic woman before lunch.</p><p> </p><p>Later that day the brunette walks to her car heading to her 2019 Audi with red/black leather seats; the car smoother than plain ice cream. She set aside her cane on the passenger side, and beings to leave the parking garage heading home; as she pulled up to her house it’s a large penthouse that is modern. The driveway had small blue lights lighting up the way to the garages, and Lexa parks the car in the garage before walking inside; this is when the woman slowly begins to show more signs of pain. She sits down on in the closet chair slowly unbuttoning her coat before taking it off hanging on the coat rack, but she stands up walking to the stairs heading upstairs struggling with each step. Once brunette reaches her bedroom, she slowly takes off her vest, and shirt showing a long scar that went down her spine; Lexa sits down in chair taking off the rest of the clothes that took her a solid forty minutes.  The CEO turns on the TV before rolling slowly onto the bed staring at the TV as it talks about the sports team that played the previous night. Luckily Lexa was tired enough to fall asleep earlier than usual, which was a good day for Lexa.</p><p>A loud alarm rings through the apartment as an average height Latina woman scrambles around the kitchen as a pan is smoking. Soon enough a blonde hair woman storms into the kitchen putting the pan in the sink putting the water on, and with blue eyes stares at her best friend with a questionable look.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell happen?” She asks. Her best friend presses out her lips before biting her bottom lip as she looks, for a good reason.</p><p>“I was trying to make you breakfast before your interview with the most powerful woman CEO of all times.” She says. The blonde exhales softly before going to make a cup of coffee even slapping the brunette hand out of the way from touching anything else that evolved anything to catch on fire.</p><p>“Well thanks Raven, but next time don’t put the eggs on high.” Clarke says kissing Raven forehead, and brown eyes twirls her hands a little before grabbing a mug, for the coffee.</p><p>“Your welcome…defiantly wear your blue blouse, she won’t be able to say no to them.” Raven points to the blonde’s boobs, which earns her another playful slap to the hands which Raven pouts.</p><p>“I’m not going to wear the blue blouse; I’m going to wear the white one.” She replies. The brunette eyes widen and she gives her playful grin as Clarke laughs as her best friend antics.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke and Raven have been friends since high school after coming together after Finn Collins. Clarke is a twenty-year-old Junior in college while Raven was already a senior as the brunette was a literal genius (who didn’t know how to cook to save her life) woman. The blonde had to get a well-paid jump as she was trying to be a doctor, but nothing could come close beside this assistant job that paid 18 an hour. As Clarke drove with Raven who came, for moral support they came to a stop as they saw Woods Inc; the building was massive and tall with high security in front, and sharp people in business attire entering, or leaving the building. Both women enter the building together, and the inside was massive with four elevators; Clarke leaves Raven who wish her luck as she went to the top floor twelve to find Echo at the desk looking rather busy. Echo turns her attention to whoever enter the floor, and smiles at Clarke who returns the smile.</p><p>“Why don’t you take a seat for me Mrs. Griffin…would you like anything to drink as you wait?” Echo asks.</p><p>“A water please.” Clarke says as she took a seat. The white chair she sat down in was comfortable, and the small table was filled with different magazines to read from, but within seconds Echo returns with a bottle of water; the blonde thanks her as she patently awaits to meet Alexandria Woods. Clarke waited about five minutes until it was her time following Echo to the main office that had huge thick wooden doors, and when Clarke enter full view of the office it was beautiful décor. The blonde eyes lingered around the room seeing a leather coach that could sit four people with two matching chairs facing opposite of each other; the room had a woodsy smell to it that made Clarke feel comfort instead nervousness.</p><p>“Mrs. Griffin have a sit.” A female but authoritative voice. Blue eyes shift to the woman behind the huge wooden desk, and felt her heart speed up even more. The CEO is beautiful her eyes green that could touch, or grab your soul if she stared long enough; however, a noticeable scar on her jawline to her neck is on display. Clarke slowly sat down in one of the chairs as the brunette watch her move carefully before pressing her keypad to look at something on her computer.</p><p>“You’re a med student I see.” Lexa says monotone. Blue eyes flicker to the computer screen then back at the CEO.</p><p>“Yes ma’am.”</p><p>A soft hum escapes the brunette throat though she carefully moves her hands to rest on the desk, but Clarke notice scars on her hands then a soft trimer from them.</p><p>“Have you taken care of anybody, for example as a caretaker?” She asks. The blonde quirks her eyebrow interested on why she asking that question, but doesn’t argue that it is on her resume.</p><p>“Yes, I did, for six months.”</p><p>“Who did you take care of?” A quick impatient question. The blonde wanted to protest, and tell the woman off as she knew the answer already, yet she knew that she needed this money.</p><p>“I…I took care of my dad he had cancer.” She says. Another soft hum from the CEO, and she presses a button within seconds Echo is in the room holding the door open.</p><p>“Please show Ms. Griffin out Echo…my one clock meeting is about to start.” Lexa says. Clarke utterly confused on what happen not sure if she said, or did something wrong that she wouldn’t get this job. Once out of the office heading to the elevator door Clarke is about to press the button.</p><p>“Ms. Griffin I will email you everything you need to know about Ms. Lexa in an hour. Have a wonderful day.” Echo says.</p><p>The newly hired assistant smiles at Echo before pressing the elevator button, and within seconds the doors open. She then enters the elevator then to watch to see Alexandria Woods walking with a cane, but stop when green eyes met with blue hiding the cane from view.</p><p>Meanwhile the brunette exits her office walking to her private elevator pressing the button, and the movement in her hand become worse causing Lexa to become tense, but Echo quickly press the button for Lexa giving her a soft smile. Echo knew that the great Alexandria Woods had to appear as if she is able to run a company, but wasn’t dumb that her boss struggle daily.</p><p>The CEO gets into her personal car with a driver in it, and the man drives to where the brunette needed to go.</p><p>“How much sleep did you get last night Lexa?” The driver says. Green eyes flicker to the rearview mirror to find sharp blue eyes staring at her.</p><p> </p><p>“The usual Nyko…I-I am already in stress by my father arrival in three weeks.” She says. Titus Woods the most powerful man, but also the cruelest of father’s who seek only perfection from his only child. Lexa remember she made a B on her biology test in middle school to end up being grounded for a month, and getting spank because of that.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been working with the Woods family for twenty-five years…Lexa you’ve brought something different to this company, and the company has never been this successful. I’m proud of you.” He says to her. Nyko has been a finical aid when was younger, for her father until moving to become a personal driver ten years later…Nyko drove Lexa around to everything growing to care for the young girl like his own, but Nyko never had children as he focused to much of his time working then focusing on a family.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Nyko, but you know my father as much as I do…nothing pleases that man.” She replies darkly.</p><p>The CEO arrives at a hospital, and walks to the therapy ward to see a long-term friend Lincoln who was the one to find Lexa after the accident, but soon enough became Rehabilitation nurse that help people who suffered trauma to a body part. The CEO has been going to Lincoln for nine years, but the CEO knew that her hands weren’t getting better as well as her knee.  </p><p>Meanwhile</p><p>Clarke told Raven everything, but agreed to go out and celebrate later after she got the email from Echo, and like she said it came an hour later after the meeting. Blue eyes click the folder display in the email, yet it was something she was prepared for…everything at first was something Clarke was well aware of, but soon she finds a separate list that surprised her.</p><ol>
<li>Help bathe her and dress her</li>
<li>Make sure to give her pain medication</li>
<li>You will be required to live with Lexa until further notice.</li>
</ol><p>You will meet with Anya Green with other information here is her information to contact her within 24 hours if longer you will be fired immediately.</p><p>Clarke utterly confused by this, but knew she couldn’t risk it she then types in Anya information sending her a text. Within three minutes Clarke receive a message saying she will meet with Clarke tomorrow, for breakfast at nine am at City of breakfast diner.  However, Raven told Clarke that there still celebrating as she gives a little hip movement; making blue eyes roll with a playful smile at the comment.</p><p>At the hospital Lincoln a tall dark man with well-defined muscles watches his friend struggle as she walks without her can holding onto one of the metal poles beside her. Sweat drip down her nose as she leans over trying her hardest to stay up, but the pain in her hands became to sharp causing her to almost fall over though Lincoln catches her.</p><p>“You did great I see improvements.” He says with a smile. The CEO gives the man her commander look her upper lip binding to a snarl like to it, but did try to hold back her temper.</p><p>“Improvements? It’s been 9 fucking years! I’m still incapable of holding anything in my hand long enough with pain…my leg is always in pain I’m never comfortable. How is that improvement!” She shouts. The nurse looks down at his hands trying to figure out something to comfort, or even help the woman in front of him though he was well-aware of her condition; it took Lexa a year to hold a pen in her hand without shaking to bad, though she doesn’t see it the brunette has made huge improvements that might small, but she is getting their eventual.</p><p>“The human body is different…trauma recovery works different, for everyone Lex. I know it sucks, but you’ve made such huge steps…when you first arrive to Gustus everyone told him you would probably have to be a wheelchair, for the rest of your life to be cater to all your life. Gustus push you because he knew the fire inside of like he did with others; you can do this trust me.” Lincoln says placing a hand on Lexa shoulder. She looks down at her hands that were shaking badly still she grabs the railings pulling herself up gritting her teeth in pain, and looks at Lincoln with determine eyes.</p><p>“Let’s go again.” She says monotone.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Clarke goes to meeting with Anya, the blonde was surprised she was able to be on time with how late they went to bed, but Clarke wasn’t going to risk it she rather be tired then not show up. The younger girl spots a woman in a well-dress outfit not a suit, but definitely business-causal; the older woman had blonde hair with black highlights underneath the blonde, and high cheekbones. The blonde rises her hand signaling to come over here, and the blonde did slowly walk over, and getting into the booth where the woman has a file on the top; with a cup of coffee in front of her, and empty one too. A waitress walks over pouring coffee in the empty cup before walking away. Anya careful pushes the cup to Clarke who takes the cup ignoring the burning, as much as she could.</p><p>“I’m Anya Green…I’ve been best friends with Alexandria, for 15 years I know that girl as I know the back of my palm. You seem smart enough to know that Lexa has nerve damage in her hands, and bad right leg.” She says calm.</p><p>“Uh yes.” Clarke replies. Her eyes linger to the file, and she hears a low chuckle escape from the woman in front of her, and she couldn’t lie when felt her body turned, she was intimidated by this woman though not as much as Alexandria though…there was a different power play with these two women.</p><p>“I do my own research on every person that enters Woods Inc that works there, so I do my digging to know what the person true intent is. Before I start what would like to start with?” Anya says pointing to the menu in front of her, and the blonde stared blankly at the woman before glancing down at the menu to look at what they had. After she order her food, she sip her coffee sighing at the warm coffee, but gave the older woman narrow eyes pressing her lips together before speaking.</p><p>“Let’s just make this clear I’m not scared of you Ms. Green…my intent is to make money, so that I can finish college.” Clarke comments. Anya right eyebrow lifts up earning a small tilt to her head earning a smirk that confused the college student, but the older woman rubs her hands together before placing cream in her refiled coffee.</p><p>“Good to know, but Alexandria will not make your life easy. Although from what I can tell I think you can handle my best friend very well.” She says before the food arrivals. Both women talk about simple things, and Clarke though Anya was cool person who is very protective of her best friend which she respects because she is the same with her friends.</p><p>“Uh last question…I saw on the email that I will have to move in with her?” The blonde asks. Anya leans back in the booth twirling a piece of rolled up paper in her fingers.</p><p>“Yes…you will live with Lexa on the second floor.” She says. Clarke bite her bottom lip thinking about Raven, and she wonder if this could be possible.</p><p>“I have a friend…she is an engineer a great one, but would it be possible if she came and stay too?”</p><p>“That isn’t up to me…that is something you will have to ask Lexa.” She replies calmly. The blonde nods her head knowing that it could be a no if she asks to soon, but telling Raven she had to leave didn’t sit well with her, or moving into someone home she barely knew.</p><p>Meanwhile…</p><p>Alexandria sat in another meeting about merging with another company, but the brunette knew that would be to risky as the other company didn’t match her sales at all. The CEO was well-aware she was one of the few women, but especially the one with the most power.</p><p>“All due respects Rupert is I’m not merging my company with Water corp because that company is side business is with Nia Forest.”</p><p>“Nia Forest is the best option to secure the company, it’s no secret that you are a broken woman trying to run your father’s business. I’m not a blind man to see that you are failing this company.” He says. The woman goes silent, and everyone whisper among the table that Rupert should’ve been careful his brown eyes watch as the daughter of Titus Woods rises from her sit. She closes her first half away ignoring the pain in her hands that shot up to her elbows.</p><p>“My father kept the business afloat, but I change everything to better the feature of this company. I made sure that this company future would be secure, for the next forty years longer then you would be alive. My business gives you enough money Rupert to ran around with different mistress while your wife stays at home waiting, for her husband.” Lexa says coldly. “It would be a shame, for all that money to disappear? Also, the secret of your one mistress being pregnant with your child? What would your wife think Rup?” She says darkly. The man gulps looking around the room as he knew he lost this battle with Alexandria, and he looks back at his boss with sweat going down his right temple that he quickly wipes away. Green eyes scan the room, for anybody else that wanted to challenge the brunette; the room remained silent making Lexa go on about what they talk about before. Echo enters the meeting room whispering in Lexa ear that her assistant is in her office. Luckily the meeting ended shortly after, so that Lexa could meet with Clarke again as she enters her office, she stops to take in the woman in front of her. The blonde wore dark jeans that hug her body amazingly, and wore a blue top as well that made her breast even larger though green eyes avert her longing stare as she could feel herself twitch in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Ms. Woods.” Clarke says politely. The older woman inhales sharply slowly walking to her desk before exhaling when she walks to her desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Ms. Griffin I hope you are well-rested…it’s going to be a long night.” She says. The blonde nods her hand helping Lexa with the paperwork.</p><p>Later that night Clarke followed her boss home, and her jaw drop when she saw the house. Finally parking she grab her stuff from the back of her car, and follow Lexa to the front door she watches as Lexa allowed her hands to shake a little more than usual. Clarke follow the brunette upstairs to the second-floor heading to the master bedroom that look to be the size of a classroom. A huge bed with dark sheets with a huge flat screen TV as well, but immediately Lexa sits down on the love seat rubbing her knee as best as she could. The college student slowly drops her things and kneels down in front of the powerful woman in front of her, and she looks to see green eyes on her.</p><p>“Go on.” She replies coldly. Clarke rises her eyebrow at the woman taking off her shoes placing them down on the side of the love seat. She rubs slowly the leg feeling how intense it is that is when she notices that it wasn’t relaxing.</p><p>“Do you feel anything in her right foot?” The blonde asks. The older woman growls softly though Clarke wasn’t in the mood for this. “Do not be difficult.” She says. The comment surprises Lexa, but instead of putting the college student her place Lexa didn’t say anything mean.</p><p>“Yes, I do it’s a tingly sensation with pain…”</p><p>Blue eyes look down at the leg again though she starts to unbutton the older woman pants to notice something twitch, but kept doing her own thing. She pulls down the CEO pants to see a noticeable bulge quite large outlining the woman underwear, but again Clarke could sense the brunette becoming more intense then usual. The younger woman notices surgical wounds on her legs as well though she feels a hand on her wrist, but not with a hissing sound of pain before her wrist is free.</p><p>“I’m sorry you have to go through this.” Clarke says. Blue eyes met green who turn away staring at something else though Clarke saw the pain.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about it…I will see you in the morning Clarke goodnight.” Lexa says calmly. The younger woman didn’t argue, or press on the matter instead finishing up unbuttoning to notice more scars that riddle the older woman body. After Clarke finish undressing the brunette, she laid the dirty clothes down before leaving the older woman alone.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, she ran a bath, for the older woman she couldn’t lie on several things that being she wasn’t dumb that Lexa was insanely beautiful, but seeing her naked was something else. Respectful the blonde turns her attention to the water as she let Lexa take off her sports bra, and underwear she glances over to see feet next to her. Clarke help Lexa into the water who sighs happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Today I have an appointment with Lincoln at 12:30…also my pain medication needs to be pick up as well also two papers of Polaris 86 needs to be signed as well.” Lexa says. The college student looks at the woman before her that sat in enough bubbles to hide her private parts, Clarke nods her head knowing her schedule, for today. The younger woman grabs a wash cloth though is stop immediately by Lexa.</p><p> </p><p>“I can clean myself, it’s just my hair.” She says softly. The assistant nods her head, and goes to work on the long brown hair. Clarke left the older woman alone to go do the things that she had to do, but as she exit the front door she stares at the beautiful scene in front of her, and wonder if honestly she could do all of this again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>